Almost Kisses
by schmikemikey
Summary: Finn has a crush on Sam, but whenever he's around Sam, awkward things happen, and things lead to an almost kiss. But will Finn ever get the actual kiss? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction. It's my first time writing for Sam and Finn. I hope you like it. I wanted to use my creative writing skills and write something.**

**Again, I hope you like it :) **

ALMOST KISSES

Chapter One

**Finn's POV**

Rachel was having this party thing. She was trying to show everyone in Glee Club that she can have a good time. What started off as a good time went straight to out of hand. Puck of course convinced Rachel to get all the booze. Wine Coolers weren't enough for us. I chose not to drink. I might as well be the designated driver. I never gave into peer pressure. Seeing the Glee Club all buzzed up on alcohol made me feel uncomfortable. I sat on the couch and saw everyone getting plastered. But as I watched all of them get out of hand. I noticed that Sam was absent. Which was weird? I saw him when I got here. I went to look for him to see if he was okay.

I walked upstairs. No lights were on in the hallway but I light from the end of the hall peered on the far right. And distinct noise was coming from there. I walked towards the room to see Sam sitting in Rachel's living room watching T.V. Cartoon Network of course. Sam was kind of nerdy and he was into comic books and cartoons. But I was into that stuff too.

"Hey", I said.

"Finn! You scared me", Sam chuckled. He turned the television off and got up off the couch.

"Why aren't you at the party?" I asked him.

"To be honest, I'm not into the whole drinking thing. Call me lame for enjoying a glass of milk", Sam told me.

"You're not lame. I'm not into the whole drinking thing either", I said.

Sam chuckled and smiled. What people don't really know about me? Is that, I'm gay and I have a crush on Sam. I play it all tough and act like I'm into girls, when the truth is, I only really want to be with Sam. Even though I had no chance in hell. He was dating Quinn Fabray. My Ex-Girlfriend. There he was. Messy Blonde Hair. Lips I just want to jump on at this moment, since no one was around it was the perfect moment.

"Finn? Are you okay", Sam asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Want to grab some milk" I asked him.

He nodded.

We walked into Rachel's kitchen. You could tell that her dads loved IKEA. Sam sat down at the counter. Since Rachel and I used to date. I pretty much knew where everything was. I took out two glasses and went to the fridge to grab the milk.

"Here you go", I gave Sam his glass, while I began to pour mine. He started to drink. Sometimes I felt like a creeper or a stalker. I felt like I watched him too much. I was just so attracted to him. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"So, if this isn't your ideal party? Then what is", Sam asked.

"Well. I like simple parties. Call me weird but I like parties where games are involved. Where we watch movies order pizza and eat junk and possibly end up staying the night because we're all so tired from the shit we ate", I said. Sam Laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I've never heard you swear before. You seem like a goody two shoes", He said.

"Well I try not to. But sometimes it just happens." I smiled.

"That's understandable", he told me.

I was nervous because I never have been alone with Sam. I was playing with my hands. Awkwardly. I turned to the other side of the counter to sit next to Sam. I hated being so awkward. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. It was too quiet.

"So how's life", I moved my arm which caused my hand to knock over his glass of milk all over the floor and onto his shirt. He gasped to what happened. I ran to one of the drawers in the kitchen. I remembered where they kept the kitchen towels. I ran over to clean up.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm such an idiot", I said.

"Finn it's no big deal. It's just a little bit of milk", he said.

I went from cleaning his shirt, to the floor. When the floor was clear of milk, I got up to see that I missed a spot on Sam's shirt. I was pulling it. I knew what was underneath it.

"I'm sorry", I said. I was breathing heavily.

"It's okay", He was looking at me.

"Okay", I said with a heavy breath.

"Okay", he breathed heavy too.

We looked at each other. He leaned in. I leaned in. Were we going to kiss? God I hope so.

"Finny! Sammy! Come play spin the bottle with us", Rachel shrieked from the basement.

We walked away from each other. Still looking at each other.

"I'm going to go downstairs", Sam said.

"But Sam - - -", I stopped because he was already out of the kitchen.

I rinsed the glasses out in the sink. And then put them in Rachel's dishwasher. I looked to see if the floor was decent. My mind was all over the place. So many things were going on. My brain wouldn't shut up. I almost kissed Sam. I don't know what his deal was. He was the one who leaned in. Not me. Well. He initiated the "almost kiss". I wanted to talk to him. But he spent the remainder of the party keeping distance from me. I gave up. I just decided that I would talk to him at school on Monday. I wanted to talk about this. It's possible I might have a chance with Sammy Evans.

**This isn't over. I will update soon. Please remember that this is my first fanfiction. It may have grammar errors. But anways. I hope you like it. And like I said. There's more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn's POV**

I got home from Rachel's party. Kurt brought Blaine along too. Blaine was too drunk to go home himself. Kurt dragged Blaine up to his room and I went to mine. When I turned to close the door, Kurt was standing in front of the doorway.

"Listen Kurt, I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep", I said to him

"Are you okay? I mean you were quiet the whole entire drive home. Did something happen at the party", Kurt was bothering me, but then again, all I wanted was to talk to someone.

"No", I lied

Kurt chuckled, "You're a terrible liar", Kurt closed the door and sat on my bed, "What's wrong".

No one in my family knew that I was attracted to guys. I mean I knew my family would be supportive. I just don't want to go through what Kurt went through at school. But I knew that I couldn't hide the secret any longer.

"Something happened tonight. But I don't want to talk about it", I turned to my closet to find a shirt that I would sleep in.

"Hold on for a second mister. You can't just say that and not expect me to know the situation", Kurt told me. He did hate cliffhangers. "Finn, whatever it is, you can tell me", he said.

I was struggling to think. Words formed in my brain, but I could form those words into sentences. I turned away from my closet and walked to my bed and sat right next to him.

"Kurt, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell my mom, or Burt or anyone at school", I said to him.

"What is it", Kurt's eyes got all big.

"I'm in love with Sam", I said to him.

Kurt gasped silently, "Sam as in Glee Club Sam? That would have to mean that you're - - ", Kurt stopped right there when I turned my head to my nightstand. "You're gay."

"Please, don't say anything. I'm not quite sure on what all of this means. I'm still trying to process the whole me being gay." I told him.

"Yeah of course, I won't say anything. But I still don't know what happened to you tonight", Kurt said.

"Sam and I almost, kissed tonight. But I don't know what that means; I'm just so confused in my head. I just really want to talk to him", I was trying to look away from Kurt. I was scared.

"I think you should talk to him. This is confusing for both of you. And when you do talk to him, let me know how it goes", He got off my bed and left my room, closing the door.

I just need to see Sam. That's all I wanted. Just like 10 minutes of his time. I brushed the subject of Sam off my shoulder. I soon got ready for bed. But the one thing that always stops me from doing so, is Facebook. I always have to log in to see how people are doing and see what stupid people like and crap. It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning and 42 people were online. Was there any worthy to talk to right now? I scrolled the list to see. I found Sam. Sam was online! I clicked his name and started typing.

**Finn: Hey Sam! **

I didn't know why I was talking to him. He probably doesn't want to talk to me.

**Sam: Finn….Hi.**

He responded. I got all giddy and excited. Like girls do when they see their celebrity crush or something of the sort. I responded back.

**Finn: That was some party tonight? Hug?**

Shit! Hug? Fix that!

**Finn: Huh?***

**Sam: Uh. Yeah. Never thought everyone in glee would like alcohol.**

**Finn: Yeah, listen, what are you doing tomorrow?**

**Sam: Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so my day consists of doing nothing.**

I knew Sam a little too well, I knew for a fact that he was going to read comic books and watch Star Wars or something like that. I was a stupid fool for saying this to him.

**Finn: Any possible chance that we could meet up in the park tomorrow, around 1? I want to talk to you about what happened tonight.**

**Sam: Finn….I…**

**Finn: Please?**

**Sam: Okay. I'll meet you tomorrow at the park at 1.**

**Finn: Thanks Sam. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Sam: Bye Finn.**

**Finn: Bye Sam.**

I logged off Facebook. Going to bed happy. What would tomorrow bring? If I shut my eyes soon. I'll find out soon enough.

**I hope you like the story so far. I kind of know where I want it to go. But then again. I don't, but I love being creative :) Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn's POV**

I woke up at around 11:30. I thought the timing was perfect. I was really eager to see Sam. I was all full of glee. I was too excited in fact, I knew for a fact that I was smiling like a dork. I did my usual routine. Pick out clothes, brush my teeth, shower and then obviously put on clothes. By the time I was done it was 12:30. I was known for taking a long time in the bathroom. I grabbed my jacket, my wallet, my keys and my phone. I headed downstairs to see Kurt and my Mom in the kitchen.

"Someone slept in today", Kurt said.

"Well, I stayed up for a while last night", I replied.

"You have any plans today" My mom asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to hang out with Sam for a while. I'm meeting up with him at the park", I avoided eye contact with Kurt. I pretty much told him I'm gay and I love Sam last night.

"Well, just be home for dinner, okay", mom told me.

"Okay", I turned for the front door. I wanted to see Sam so badly. When I got to the door, Kurt grabbed me by the arm. I didn't know what he wanted. But he was going to bug me about this.

"What are you and Sam _really_ doing?" He said in a whisper.

"I just want to talk to him Kurt. I need to know what's going on. This is really confusing for me", I said.

"Alright, just let me know what happens", he walked away after he said that.

Kurt means well, but I'm not going to lie. I feel like he smothers me more than my mom does. He always needs to know more information and know every little detail.

I got into my truck, and headed to the park. I didn't know what to expect when I got there. I didn't even know if he was still going. I mean, last night he seemed unsure about the whole thing. But I really needed to talk to him.

I pulled into the parking lot, today it was unusually warm. I mean there were kids everywhere playing through the little water park in the center of the park. I got out of my car and started walking through the park. I checked the time to see that it was 12:56. I had 4 minutes to think about what I was going to say. I sat on a bench, in the shade. I just sat there and waited.

People kept walking by me, but none of them were Sam. I was starting think he wasn't going to show. Was he that embarrassed about what happened? I was about to give up. It was 1:10. He was 10 minutes late. I got up and started walking to my car.

"Hey! Where you going", A voice said.

I turned to see Sam right behind me. He was wearing a Red V-Neck Shirt and dark denim jeans with Black sunglasses. He was so stylish. But anyways.

"I thought you weren't going to show dude", I said

"Sorry, I walked here, I just live like 5 minutes away", he said

"Oh, cool", I said.

"Why did you want to meet at the park? Out of all places?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Did you want to go somewhere else?" I asked.

"I'd prefer a place with air conditioning. We can go to my house, is that cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, but can we drive over, so I don't have to worry about my car getting stolen?" I said.

"Sure", Sam turned toward the parking lot and I followed.

We got to my car, and we drove to Sam's house. He lived in Lima Estates. Quinn and Mike also lived there. Sam's house was huge. Bigger than mine. I was a little jealous. When I pulled up on to the driveway, I realized I was the only car parked. I looked at him.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"My parents are out of town. So I have the house to myself for a week", he explained.

Could this be any perfect? His parents were absent. I was curious what was going to happen while I was here. He opened the garage door, and led me through the house and we ended up in the living room.

"Make yourself at home dude", he said and left for the kitchen

I just walked around his living room. His family had this shelf above the fireplace that was filled with family photos. Sam seemed to have a pretty big family. Most of them were girls. His sisters were attractive. But I didn't play for their team.

"Do you want anything to drink Finn?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh, um, Water's fine" I shouted back.

I sat on the couch. One of the most comfortable couches I've ever sat on. Sam walked in handing me my glass of water.

"Your house is really nice", I said to him.

"Thanks, I guess", He said. "You uh, wanted to talk to me about something."

I put my glass down on a coaster, and wiped off any wet spots on my mouth. "Uh, yeah. Sam. I wanted to talk about what happened last night."

"What happened last night? I honestly don't remember", He said. It did sound like he didn't know what I was talking about. But he could be faking and just pretending like he didn't know when he really did.

"We almost kissed dude. I don't know if you meant for that to happen. I mean, you leaned in first but I don't know", I said.

"Finn, I'm going to tell you something. I'm not gay. Okay, I'm just…", he stopped.

"You're confused? And that's okay", I said to him.

"No dude. I'm not confused. I was just, messed up from the atmosphere of the party. I wasn't myself", he said.

"But it seemed like you wanted to kiss me", I told him.

"Finn, let this go! I'm not a queer like you, just drop it!" he yelled.

I was hurt. Yes, I'm queer, but he didn't have to use that word. I got up and started to walk away from him.

"Finn, wait, don't go. Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to deal with this whole me almost kissing you situation." He told me.

"So you do you remember", I said to him.

"Yes Finn. I do remember. I just don't want to remember", he said. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

I sat right down next to him, "What's wrong man?"

"Finn, I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't want to kiss you, because, I did. I'm going through this dry spell thing with Quinn. We never kiss, hug, we don't even hold hands anymore. It's like she doesn't want to be touched. All I wanted, was to have someone take me in their arms and let me love them and love me back. Is that too much to ask for?" He said.

"No. Not at all. I know exactly how you feel", I said. "Can I ask you something though", I asked.

He turned and nodded his head yes.

"If you're not gay, then what do you call yourself?" it was a stupid question, I don't know what his reaction would be.

"That's a damn good question Finn. Back in my boarding school days, I was into guys so I pretty much called myself gay back then. But now, I don't know who I like and what I like" he said.

"So you're _Bi?_" I asked.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes", he sunk his head and looked to the ground.

I poked his arm to get his attention, "You know we never got to finish that kiss", I said.

He turned his head and smiled, "I know, it's such a shame".

I moved in a little closer, he moved towards me. I stroked his face, and put my hand around his waist, I leaned in, he leaned in, right when I was getting what I wanted….

(DING DONG)

"Seriously", his words were in a whisper and his breath touched my lips.

"Just ignore it", I whispered back. I tried pulling him back for the kiss, but he got up to answer the door.

He went to the door, I heard a familiar voice. It was Quinn. She wanted hang out with him. But he told her that he had other things to do. She got mad, Sam hated when she got mad. He told her that he'd be over at her house in an hour, she left and he closed the door. He came back to the living room.

"Sorry about her, now, where were we?" He asked.

"Sam, I'm going to go", I grabbed my keys and got up off the couch.

"Don't go Finn", he said.

"I'll see you at school dude", I walked away.

"Finn", he stopped right there.

Sam looked sad when I left. It's like he really wanted me to stay. Part of me wanted to stay too but I couldn't. He had a girlfriend. I was gay. I didn't want him to cheat on her with me. I know how it feels to get cheated on, and it's not a good feeling. I didn't want to wish that on Quinn. Even though she can be a bitch at times, she does deserve someone to love her. Even if it's the person that I love. I just wanted to go home, and just forget about today, which I knew for a fact that I couldn't erase from my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finn's POV**

I sat through dinner, all I heard was the scratching of the silverware touching the plates. I couldn't really hear what everyone was saying. I was so focused on my own thoughts right now. I'm only 17 years old and just trying to figure out who I am. But I already know who I am. I'm just having the hardest time dealing with everything.

My Mom and Burt went out for a movie, and Kurt had plans with Blaine, like always; that just meant that I would be staying home alone, in this big house. Usually I watch any ball game that's on. But I just don't dig sports right now. I'm so overwhelmed by the events and situations going on in my life I just can't focus.

I was up in my room, listening to _Paramore_. Ever since Rachel sang to me, _The Only Exception,_ during the days we were dating and during the days I was straight, I've been listening to them a lot lately. Their music kind of helped me in ways. The whole being in love with a guy still ponders around in my head. Did I really love Sam, or was it just a little crush? I hated that I was so clueless when it came to this kind of stuff. I didn't know who to turn to.

I went downstairs to get my usual "After Dinner" snack and then went back upstairs to our Bonus Room and watched the movie, "The Town", it stars Ben Affleck, Blake Lively, Rebecca Hall and some other cool people. I was in the mood for some action and violence right now. Right when I was about to gather up my food, my doorbell rang. Did you ever get that feeling when you're home alone, at night and you think someone is going to break in and murder you…I got that feeling all the time. I walked over to the door, and looked at the peephole monitor to find the picture of Sam standing there. What the hell was he doing here? And at 11:30 at night? Didn't he have plans with his girlfriend?

I opened the door, I put on a confused look on my face, "Sam?"

"Hey Finn", he said.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I don't mind you being here and all, but I thought you were hanging out with Quinn all afternoon", I was kind of happy he was on my doorstep actually.

"Well, I was, until we had another fight and that's when I left", he said in an awkward way.

"Oh. Uh, do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure", He said.

I got out of the doorway and made room for Sam to walk in. He wiped his feet on our doormat and then took his shoes off and set them on our shoe bench thing by the door. I offered to put his coat in the closet and then I told him to make himself at home. I don't know what's going to go down while everyone is away. But I don't want to get my hopes up like I did earlier today. I just want to know what's going on with him. I walked back to the kitchen to find Sam sitting in one of the chairs by the counter.

"Can I get you anything to drink, water, milk…", I offered.

"Uh, water's fine, thanks Finn", he said.

I went to grab a glass in cupboard, "So, what brings you to my house at this hour?" I asked him.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you. About what happened? Well, about, what almost happened today", he said hesitantly.

I gave him his glass and I just looked at him. "Dude, it's okay, I won't tell anyone about what happened", I said. I looked away from him. I could sense it was about to get awkward.

"I'm just really confused. I'm trying to understand who I'm attracted to, but I'm also just wanting someone to love me. Quinn's not so helpful in either of those departments", his head was sunk down. I think he was embarrassed about what happened. Like he was ashamed? I wanted to tell him that I could love him; I could love him for a long time, if he could let me.

"I'm sorry", I felt bad for the guy. I mean struggling with sexual preferences and just wanting affection from someone.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm at your house bugging you, when you obviously have better plans of your own than listening to me whine about my problems", he said. He was about to head back to the entry of my house.

"Actually, I was about to go watch The Town, do you want to stay and watch it with me?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

He ran his fingers through his hair, god he was even hotter when he did that. "Sure, I mean, I have nothing else to do", he replied.

"I made myself nachos did you want some?" I asked him.

"I've never had nachos before what's on them?" he asked.

"Well, I call it "Finn's Nacho Blaster Platter", I mix it with cheddar and mozzarella cheese, some beef and I add a little bit of salt and pepper to give it a kick" I explained.

Sam's face was intrigued. He liked the way it sounded, "Sounds great".

I made a huge plate of nachos for us to share and then we went upstairs. I sat the platter on the coffee table. I asked Sam to find the movie on the shelf, we had a big collection of movies. Combined with mine, Burt, my mom and Kurt's we had like 100, maybe even more. He found it. "Sprite, Coke or Dr. Pepper", I asked him. We had a fridge and a pantry type thing up here. I had a lot of movie parties up here. "Sprite", he answered.

I sat two cans of sprite on the table, I sat down in the middle of the couch, Sam next to me. The movie was about to begin. There was a voiceover going on while B-Roll and such was going on. They're about to rob a bank. The robbers are like wearing creepy skeleton masks and shoving all the workers to the ground. I turned over to see Sam, he looked so in to the movie. It was cute. He was adorable. He didn't even notice that I was staring at him. I turned back to the movie. I had trouble understanding what was going on, but I just continued watching. I'll understand sooner or later. As the movie went on, I still didn't understand. It was like so confusing, I guess I'll have to google it later.

The movie just finished, I got up to take the disc out of the DVD player and then I put the case back on the shelf. I went to turn on the light, and I saw Sam sleeping on the couch. He looked so sweet. He was even more cute in his sleep. I thought about waking him up, but I didn't want to. I went to the hall closet and grabbed some blankets. I placed his feet up on the couch and put the blanket over his body.

I went to my room and changed into my Power Ranger's T-Shirt and athletic shorts and then I went back to Sam. I closed the door, and then turned off the light. I sat on the couch and got myself into a comfortable position to sleep in. I could feel Sam's movement to my left. He was deep in his sleep, but he knew there was someone near him.

He shuffled himself upright and moved closer to me. Putting his head on my shoulder and his arm around my chest. This right here, this is what I want forever, but I just want Sam to be the one who does it.

I don't know what the morning will bring, but I hope it's something good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

I felt a warm body against my back. I woke up. I was looking around with squinted eyes trying to figure where I was. It was so bright. It was a nice day, the sun was out and nothing but blue skies. God, where was I? All I remember from last night was that Quinn and I basically had a fight and then I went over to Finn's. But I don't feel like I'm in my own bed, and who would be in my bed touching my back side? I got up to see what the situation was. I turned to see Finn sleeping.

It was adorable. He sleeps so peacefully. He looked so comfortable and serene. I tried not to make any big movements; I didn't want to wake him up. I got up from the couch and stretched, but I heard Finn getting up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up", I said.

"It's fine", he started to yawn and stretch. "I was bound to wake up eventually", he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked me.

"It's almost 9:30", I replied. I sat back down and ran my fingers through my hair. "Thanks for uh, letting me stay the night", I told him.

"Oh, no problem, I mean, you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so, peaceful", he said with a smirk.

Finn got up to stretch more. He raised his arms to the ceiling and it was to the extent to where his shirt was rising up and I could see his boxers. I don't really know what is going on with me. I've been down this path before. I've struggled before with my "Sexual Preference". I knew I was Bi, but I didn't like the fact that my brain played tricks and games on me telling me that I was attracted to a girl when I was attracted to a guy. Or vice versa.

"It's such a nice day today", Finn was looking out the window. One thing I liked about Finn, was that he enjoyed the little simple things in life. Finn didn't really have much, but he made the best of what he had. A simple blue sky and sunshine could make his day. "What do you have planned for today?" he asked me.

"Uh, well let's see, absolutely nothing", I had a smile on my face, because it was true. I had nothing to do.

"I know this great place that my mom and I used to take hikes on. Want to go? I mean it beats doing nothing on this sunny day", he had a crooked smile. I honestly couldn't turn this offer down.

"Sounds good", I said with a smile.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" He asked me while he was folding the blankets on the couch.

"What are you guys having?" I asked.

Pancakes, Waffles, Bacon, Fruit? My mom always goes all out on breakfast during the weekends. There's plenty and we all can't eat it all", he said with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds good", I said.

We left the room, Finn in front of me. I couldn't get over the fact of how nice his house was. He said my house was nice, but face it, his was nicer than mine. Up on the walls there were pretty paintings and pictures of Finn, Kurt, and Mr. & Mrs. Hummel. I liked how it was so welcoming.

I heard music playing as we walked downstairs. Finn's Mom was playing Corinne Bailey Rae. It was that "Put Your Records On" song. Finn told me that the song made her smile all the time and made her dance.

Finn and I walked into the kitchen and we saw her dancing around the kitchen island. Finn was chuckling and started to sing along with her.

"_**Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright  
>And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same.<br>Oh, don't you hesitate.**_

_**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song.  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<strong>_

_**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow"**_

This made Finn ten times more adorable then he already was. It was nice to see how him and his mom bonded.

"Hello Sam", Finn's mom said warmly and kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson or Mrs. Hummel? I'm sorry I don't know which one you go by", I got really awkward when it came to my friends parents.

She laughed, "You can call me Carole. Would you like to stay for Breakfast? I made plenty", she told me. Finn was right. There was so much food.

"Sure, thank you", I sat in one of the chairs at the table. Finn sat next to me. He had bed head. I found myself attracted to him. I mean. He had so many likeable qualities.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Carole asked.

"We uh, watched the town and I made my nacho platter", Finn answered for me.

"Ahh, Finn's Amazing Nacho Blaster Platter. That explains why there's no more chips in the pantry." She said smiling. "Did you like the movie Sam?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I mean, I fell asleep so I don't know what happened towards the end", I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"I don't understand those type of movies, I don't understand how you guys can watch a movie with people killing other people just for money", Carole said.

"BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME" Finn and I said in unison.

We both looked at each other. His eyes were beautiful. I was starting to develop romantic feelings towards Finn. But I was in love with Quinn. Even though she was a bitch and only cared about herself. I did fall in love with her. My life was so messed up. I just couldn't handle it.

Carole called everyone to eat breakfast. Kurt came into the kitchen. He was surprised to see me here, but he didn't say much to me he was too busy on his iPhone. Burt came in and greeted me saying it was nice to see me. I didn't really get why they didn't ask what I was doing here. I mean Finn didn't say anything to them about me coming over last night, weren't they at all suspicious why I was in their home. Sometimes things like this bothered me. But I tend to let them go.

Breakfast came to an end and I helped Finn's mom with the dishes, she insisted that I shouldn't help, but I wanted to help. Finn just stood there smiling. I don't know what it was that made him smile. But I didn't care. When he smiled, I smiled.

After I finished the dishes, Finn and I went up to his room. The door closed and locked. I sat down in a chair by his window.

"Your family is really nice", I said to him.

"Thanks. I'm sure yours is too", he said. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking at me.

"What?" he was staring at me? It was making me uncomfortable. I looked away from him.

It was really quiet. I could hear the distance noise from his neighbors talking and I could hear kids playing just a few minutes away. I hated the sound of silence. It made everything all tense and I got impatient.

"My mom and Burt don't know", he said silently.

I got all confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't know about what?"

"I'm. Well. I'm", he was struggling and stuttering his words.

"You're what?" I didn't know what he was talking about. I don't remember if he told me last night. Being dyslexic and shit my brains plays games on me and messes me up.

"Sam, I'm gay. Okay, I'm afraid to tell my parents because. I just am. I mean, I know they'll be supportive but I just can't tell them that. I can't process all of this myself. I'm just not ready to tell the whole world", he said.

I got up from the chair and sat right next to him on the bed, "You told me".

He turned to look at me, "That's because I trust you Sam. You're pretty much my best friend" he had a crooked smile on his face. That made me smile even more.

"You're my best friend too", I told him.

It was a simple yet beautiful moment where I thought we were going to kiss or hug, or something. I got up off the bed and went to the other room to grab my keys. I told Finn I was going to go home and shower and change into different clothes then come back for the hike we had planned later today.

He walked me downstairs and walked with me to my car. He decided to meet me at my house and we'll drive his car. Since he knows how to get to where we're going. It was like a day-date or something. We fist bumped and I was on my way back home.

I don't know, it's crazy to think the things I think about Finn, but I can't get him out of my head. But I just really like him. I know he's my best friend, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we could be more than friends.


	6. Chapter 6

I did some research on Lima, Ohio to make this more realistic. I didn't want to make anything up. All the names of the places in this chapter are actually real and are set in Ohio.

**Finn's POV**

My mom and I used to go hiking at Heritage Park. It was my favorite place to go as a kid. It was far from where I lived. I mean yes it is set in Lima, but the drive was obnoxious. We had Uptown Lima and Downtown Lima. Heritage Park was located downtown. An hour away from my home. I go there all the time, to get away and think about stuff. I waste a ton of gas, but it's my car and I can go anywhere I want in it.

I grabbed my cell phone and texted Sam. I told him to bring money because I know we'll be stopping along at a local McDonalds or some fast food place to eat. He responded saying _okay_, I then told him I was on my way. I went downstairs, and of course, no one is home. But I leave a note for my mom, or Burt telling them I went on a hike with Sam, I'll be back later. They always think the worst when I'm not at home.

I got into my truck and drove to Sam's house. I plugged my iPod into the stereo and put my Paramore playlist on. I blasted _That's What You Get,_ and I was drumming along the steering wheel. People in the other cars were staring at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I dance in car and I'm an expert at it. I just looked at them giving them a look that said, "_I don't give a fuck what you think_" and kept on driving.

I pulled into Sam's driveway honking three times. He exited through the front door and turned his back to lock the door. He was wearing Khaki shorts, a bright short sleeved plaid shirt and tennis shoes, but he had a pair of hiking boots in his arms. I unlocked the door for him and he jumped in. I grinned at him and he smiled at me with those beautiful lips.

"So where we going?" He asked me.

"Heritage Park. It's one of my favorite places here in Lima", I told him.

"Why's that?" he said.

"You'll see", I said to him.

I pulled out of the driveway. And we were off to go hiking. On the drive there, we talked and sang along to some songs and danced in the car. I call it Finn's Epic Car Dance Party. Pretty lame, I know, but hey, dancing is fun. We didn't eat on the way there. I told Sam we'd stop on the way back.

We pulled into the parking lot. There were probably 15 other cars here. It was a big park. Playground for the kids, basketball for the guys, and there was a stage for local bands to play concerts. This place was awesome. I had my 10th birthday here. It was so much fun. When I graduate, I plan to have my grad party here and book a sick band to play some music. But, anyways.

Sam changed into his hiking shoes. We got out of my truck and started walking towards the trail.

"So why is this your favorite place?" Sam asked me.

"You're going to have to wait and see", I teased him.

He groaned in disgust. If I didn't know any better, I could tell that Sam hated being teased. But I find teasing him fun. The trail lead off into 3 different paths. One trail lead to a boarded pathway set in the middle of a pond that had a bench swing set on top. The second trail lead to a little mini history museum with historical artifacts of events in the old days here in Lima. And the third trail let to my favorite spot.

Sam and I talked, told jokes, played tag along the way. Sam was an interesting kid. I sometimes felt bad for the dude. I mean, being dyslexic must suck.

"What's it like to be Dyslexic?" I said in what sounded in a stupid voice.

"It's not fun, that's for sure", he said with a laugh. I didn't understand why he laughed? I don't see it as a laughing matter.

"What happens? I mean, I don't understand what it really is", I said. I had no knowledge on what dyslexia really was.

He sighed, "Well, it's a reading disability or disorder or whatever you want to call it, I can't recognize letters and numbers and stuff", he said.

"Like your brain plays tricks on you?" I said stupidly.

"Right, exactly, like if there's a capital letter L written or typed somewhere I might mistake that as a 7. Same goes for the letters B and D and M and W", he said.

"Wow", I was surprised. I hated that he had to put up with this. "How long have you had it?"

"Ever since I was 10. I'm the only one in my family who has it", he answered.

"That sucks", I replied.

"It's alright, I've learned to deal with it", he said with a smile.

We were almost up to my spot. It was uphill and mountain like. I loved this spot. The pathway was covered and surrounded by trees. I felt like I was in a green forest like in Tarzan or in like…Avatar. I loved the whole atmosphere of this place.

"So, are you going to tell me why you love coming here?" he asked. I knew that question was coming soon enough.

I heard a waterfall and I had the biggest smile on my face. I could feel it, "You're about to find out sooner than you think".

I grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to a cave that was up here. He kept on asking me where I was taking him. I just chucked and kept on telling him to wait and see. The sound of the water was getting close. You could hear the dripping of the water hit the rocky wall and you could hear it echo. It was cold but not freezing cold. "Why is it dark?" Sam asked me. I didn't answer him. The darkness soon became light. From one end of the cave or tunnel, you could see the opening of where we came from, and on the other end, you just saw some blurry mess of haziness.

"Welcome to my favorite place Sam", I told him.

We were basically in a mountain, and there was a waterfall falling down into a river. You could see trees and nothing but trees. I loved sitting here and seeing the water fall down and feel the little wet sprinkles touch my face.

Sam smiled. He was just shocked to see all of this, "Why is this your favorite place?"

I had a little chuckle going on, "It's just beautiful. The water, the nature, the greens, it's just so peaceful. It's like a still painting coming to life", I told him.

Sam was just looking at me. I didn't know why though. He was smiling at me. "You're amazing", he said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I love how you can take such a simple thing like a waterfall and make something beautiful out of it and love it so much more", he said.

I just smiled at him. We sat by the wall of rocks and just looked at the amazing view in front of us. We were silent.

"When did you know?" he broke the silence.

"When did I know what?" I asked him.

"That you were gay?" he said.

"Well, um, I had this dream and it involved me with a guy and ever since then, it changed me. I've been having dreams like those ever since we've won sectionals. I haven't been attracted to a single girl after that", I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought I was Bi because part of me still loved Rachel, but that love started to fade away quickly. I've been getting hard ons and girls aren't the ones who cause them" I said to him.

He didn't know how to respond to any of what I just said. We just sat there in silence.

"I won't judge you, I have no problems with gays", he told me, it looked like he had more to say.

"Sam, if we're going to be honest here, I'm just going to lay it flat on the surface to let you know that I like you. I hate that you're with Quinn, and I hate it even more because I see how miserable you are", I said. "I like you a lot Sam. I think I could possibly love you" I told him.

He just sat there, staring at me. I turned away. I can't believe that I told him all of that but it just felt right to tell him that. I love him, I love Sam, and I don't want to be with any other girls, I just wanted him. It killed me that he was with Quinn. It sucked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said anything as a matter of fact", I said, I tried to get up but Sam grabbed my arm.

"All I think about is you", he said.

"All I think about is you too", I said to him.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was just amazing. I got goosebumps and saw fireworks and felt different. Kissing Sam was everything I thought it would be. It was different than kissing Quinn and Rachel and Santana. It just felt right. I placed my right hand on the back of his neck and the kiss deepened. I've been waiting for this for too long. I've dreamt about this moment but I've never really thought about how it would happen in reality, but in reality, it was ten times better.

The drive back to Sam's house was spent in silence while my iPod was set on shuffle. It was awkward. Even the lunch we had at Taco Bell made it even weirder. I pulled into his driveway and he just sat there. I turned the engine off.

"What does this mean?" I asked him.

"Finn, I need to process this. I would love to be with you, but I need to work things out with Quinn before I do anything else with you", he told me.

"Sounds reasonable", I told him.

"I guess, I'll see you at school on Monday?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll see on Monday", I replied.

He unbuckled his seat belt and started to open his door but I locked it right before he could get out. I pulled him in for one more kiss. This time it was more firm and luscious. He pulled away and formed a smile on his face.

"Monday….", he said.

"Monday", I said.

He got out and smiled at me while he closed the door. I smiled back at him. I turned my car back on and pulled out of his driveway and drove home. This was such an amazing day. No one could ruin it now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finn's POV**

Monday came around the corner quicker than I expected. I kept thinking about what happened at the park. With Sam. And this kiss. Gosh, I can't believe it actually happened. It felt so surreal. Going to school that day made me all excited. I never get excited for school. But getting to see Sam was the best part.

I walked downstairs, my mom and Burt left early for work. They left a pink box of doughnuts on the counter. Whenever they have to work early than expected, they leave doughnuts for breakfast. I grabbed two and went to the door. Kurt had already left for his morning coffee date with Blaine. With that said, I locked up the house and drove to school.

Millions of thoughts went through my head, I wondered how Sam was dealing with this, I wanted to know if he broke up with Quinn. Sam didn't deserve her, she treats him like utter crap. It's unfair to him that he has to stick in a relationship that's clearly going downhill. I just drove through the neighborhoods until I got to school. I saw all the kids walking to school. But one looked familiar. Blonde-messy hair. It was Sam. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"You want a ride?" I asked him.

He smiled and hopped in. He lived like 10 minutes away from the school so he'd always walk to and from school. He thanked me for giving him a ride to school. It was weird. We kissed like 2 days ago. I don't want to bring it up, but I kind of do. He just probably wants to avoid an awkward situation. I just kept my eyes on the road, making sure I don't hit any of the walkers.

"I had fun this weekend", he said.

I turned to him, he had a smile on his face, "I did too man. We should go to the park again sometime".

"I'd like that", he was staring at me. I couldn't help but smile to his response.

I pulled into the school parking lot, I parked near the back building. I pulled into a spot next to a big black truck. I unbuckled my seat belt while Sam did the same. We sat there for what felt like hours to what were only a few minutes.

"Did you mean what you said….at the park", Sam asked me.

I got confused, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me, forming a small smile on those luscious lips of his, "At the park, you told me, that you uh, that you love me".

It was no secret. Yes, I was in love with Sam. I had feelings for him that I've never had with Quinn or Rachel before. When we kissed, it was a feeling like no other, a good feeling actually. His lips were softer and smoother. Maybe it was because there was no sticky lip gloss and shit spread all over them. I just stayed silent.

Before I could say anything else, he leaned in to kiss me. Surprisingly, the second kiss was better than the first. It was more passionate. I tugged onto his shirt and deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss and we just stared at each other. This uncontrollable force brought our lips back together but this time it wasn't so passionate, the kiss got sloppy, allowing him to explore my mouth with his tongue and he allowed me the same. I dreamt about making out with Sam, but in my dreams, it was never this epic…and hot.

My brain started to fill up with thoughts, why is he kissing me if he's supposedly in love with Quinn. I then started to panic about the thought of people walking around my car who might suspect something weird. The kiss, make-out session if you will, ended. Sam's hair was messy, partly my fault from messing it up so much.

"That was….nice", I tried so hard not to smile.

Sam noticed that I was trying to hide my smile. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up slowly. "It's okay to smile. I mean, I am", he said.

I chuckled silently, "What does all this mean man".

His smile quickly faded and his face looked so serious, "Finn, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not attracted you. I am. Since the day I saw you and the Glee Club sing in the courtyard, I felt so strongly for you".

Sam was such an amazing guy. No one really understands him like I do, I don't understand how he puts up with so much crap and all the teasing about him liking Comic Books and Action Figures, most guys are secretly into that one time or another. He's just so open about it.

"You still didn't answer my question. What does all this mean for _us_", I asked him again.

"What do you want this to mean?" he always had to ask_ me_ questions. I just simply wanted answers.

"Sam, I don't know if I've made this clear for you, but I want to be with you, and only you. Like I said, I'm done with girls", I told him.

"I know, I know, Finn. I want to be with you too, it's just complicated, with the whole Quinn situation and shit", he replied.

I didn't like arguing with him. Whenever we fought it caused a distance in our friendship, I didn't like fighting with him but we just needed to clear the air, "_Quinn?_" I asked him. I needed to know what we have together is serious. Not a fling, if he really wants to be with me, he needs to prove to me that he won't lead me on. "You still want to date Quinn? _Why? _She's awful to you".

He had a confused look on his face. "What makes you think that I still want to be with Quinn? Have you seen our relationship Finn? It's going downhill. I plan to break up with her soon".

"Then what is so confusing then?" I'm dumb and I don't know what he's so confused about.

"What's confusing is…_us_…I'm just confused about all of this", Sam's voice started to break and crack. I didn't know if he was going to start crying or not. "My parents, well, let alone my dad would probably kill me if he found out I was going out with another dude".

It never really occurred to me how the whole situation of me and Sam together would affect our parents. Sure my parents are accepting of Kurt and Blaine together. I know that they would still love me even if I am gay. But Sam's parents are different.

"I want to be with you Finn. You have to believe me on that part. I want to hold hands with you, I want to kiss you and I want to cuddle with you again. You just need to give me some time, okay", Sam said in all seriousness. If time was what he needed. I allowed him that option.

I smiled, giving him one small peck on the lips, "Okay, I'll give you some time. But I don't like being played and used", I informed him, "I want to hold hands, kiss and cuddle with you too. Just let me know when you're ready", I told him.

He nodded and we got out of my car and headed towards the school building. I wasn't expecting that conversation to happen at all. Sam was honest about how he felt; he was just scared of dealing with consequences of this whole situation. A familiar voice shouted out from nowhere. SAM! We both turned to see Quinn behind us. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and shared what was supposed to be a friendly sincere smile. But there was more to it. The 10 minute bell rang and students started walking inside the school.

"I should get to class, I'll see you guys later", Sam said, he gave Quinn and small hug and fist bumped me before he left.

It was only me and Quinn together. Like always, it was awkward. "Well, I should get going. Don't want to be late for Spanish", I said.

"Hold on a second Finn", she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into her direction. "You might think no one knows your little secret. But newsflash I do", she said.

Damn, she always knows everything. I hated that about her. But then again, what makes her think she knows I'm gay. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Just drop it, you don't think I see you staring and drooling over him", she hushed her voice. She was nice about keeping my so-called-secret, a secret.

"I still don't know what you're talking about", I lied to her.

"_DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW_", she was getting furious, and let's face it, and nobody likes scary Quinn. "I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can, leave Sam, ALONE!"

She walked away acting like nothing happened. Still to this day, I don't know what I ever saw in her. I don't even understand what Sam sees in her. She's bossy, needy. Not a good quality in a girl. I walked to class, trying to forget about our confrontation. I had nothing to worry about. Right? God, I hope so.


End file.
